Behind the Scenes of the Avengers
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Nicole is just a normal collage student...Or is she? What's with all the FBI/shield guys? and what does this have to do with her liking mythologies? Is it just a covincedent that she's also having wired dreams? bad summary-good story. Loki/OC Takes place about six months before Avengers. COMPLETED! SEQUAL UP!
1. That's Two More Found

**I finally finished it! Now everybody can read it Yay! I only own the guardiens! Trust me you'll know it when you read it. I also know that the spaceing it a little wierd but this was typed on my on my phone so try to bear, bare, whatever it is with me!**

**Chap 1- Prologue**

Nick Fury looked across the table at Thor,"Are you sure-"

Thor snorted,"Of course I am sure- my own father would not lie to me."

Fury shook his head,"So now we have six young woman running around NYC that are reincarnations of you, Loki, and your three warrior friends, and are going to start developing their powers because Asgard is in trouble from an army form Hel- tell me if I got any of that wrong.

Thor shook his head,"No, all of what you have said sounds correct."

Fury sighed and put his head in his hands cursed then looked back at the Demi- God, "Then we have our work cut out for us."

**Chap 2- that's two more found**

** Nicole POV**

I sighed and waited for my twin sister Kathryn to catch up to me. Kathryn was laughing and walking to our sorority with a few of our fellow 'sisters'.

Kathryn and I might be twins but we were the exact opposites. She was going to school to get her basics and training to be a professional boxer, and had all the muscles to be one. She is a foot taller than me. She was here at the University on athletic scholarship.

I on the other hand had barely passed gym in high school and was here on academic scholarship. I had virtually no muscle, and I was studying to be historian- I wanted to be one for Norse and other Mythologies- but mainly Norse, I don't know why but every time I heard a legend, it sounded so familiar, and it interested me.

The only thing similar that was physical between my twin and I was our hair and eye color, red hair, blue eyes. Other than that you wouldn't have guessed that we were twins.

I sighed and walked into my sorority, waved hi to two more of my 'sisters', then went up to my room.

We each got our own, with our own personal bathrooms, and each room had a theme, mine just happened to be a Library, (Kathryn's was a boxing arena),

My bed looked like it was made out of books, so did my desk, the wall paper made it seem like there were thousands of books on my walls. The actual book case popping out of my wall, filled with huge tomes of myths and legends.

I sighed and hopped on my Mac PC, and then pulled up the news, it had been about a month and a half since a freak storm had plowed threw a small town in New Mexico. It seemed wired, no bad weather had been reported for that area when it hit.

I was actually considering on going out there and helping out wit the restoration just to get any info. That's when I heard a knock on my door and Kathryn came in.

"What's up sis?" She asked jumping onto my bed.

I sighed,"Just seeing if there's any new in that New Mexico story, why Kat?"

Kat smiled at the sound of her nickname,"Because there's a party at a Frat house Saturday and I want you to go."

Saturday, that is two days away," Why tell me know?"

Kat shrugged,"I know you're gonna need a bit of time to even decide, knowing you, you'll make a whole list of pros and cons, and then decide."

I snorted,"Yeah, sure, I'll go."

Kat smiled,"Cool!"

I rolled my eyes," Yeah, Yeah, now unless you want to help me explain why the Nordic gods worshipers did worship them-"I smiled once I heard my door slam shut, that always got my sister running, she had a mean right hook. But talk about anything other than her regular curriculum and Boxing techniques, and she'd run like the bats of hell were after her. I sighed and shut my computer down, I wouldn't be able to concentrate now. I picked up my Norse Myth book and started to read about how the 'nine realms' came into creation by Nordic terms.

No POV

"Boss," said a SHIELD agent into his wakie-talkie," I have found two that might be part of the six- but that would make our total seven!"

Agent Coulson frowned on his own end,"I'll check again with Thunder Boy- but soon as confirmation is made that they are the ones we need, grab them."

"Yessir!"

**REVIEW!**


	2. Something's wrong

**Hey, boredom wins again and you get an early up date! I made a video for this fanfic- watch?v=oVGmToCyVZs&feature=player_detailpage**

**You can watch it on an Iphone or Ipod. I made sure!**

**Thank you ShadowStarlight and the guest for reviewing (though I don't see how my characters are Mary Sues considering we're only about two chapters in and nothing supernatueral has happened just yet.)**

**Chapter 3-Something's wrong**

**Nicole POV**

I set my book down and crawled into my bed, exhaustion overcoming my will to stay up and read more about Norse gods and goddesses. As soon as my head hit my pillow I was out.

_ I was watching a young boy- around walk down a hallway of a small house- maybe around three, standing next to him was a young woman with hair as black as night and blue eyes," Now listen Volstagg-"_

_ 'Volstagg,' I thought,' Isn't he one of the warriors three that are Thor's best friends?'_

_ "- when your little sister or brother comes- I want you to behave for your mother and father okay?"_

_ Volstagg nodded his head, his curly red hair bobbin up and and with him," Yes Ma'am."_

_ Suddenly a cry was heard at the end of the hall followed by the sound of a smaller one and I was pitched forward into the room. A woman- who appeared to be in her late twenties early thirties- was lying on a bed with a blanket over her, her blonde hair plastered to her face with sweat, her blue eyes half-way opened, a healer had her back to us, probably cleaning and swaddling the baby she just helped give birth to._

_ A tall, heavy-set man with curly red hair, and a curly red beard, and with eyes smiled and patted his wife on the back,"It's alright my dear- our baby is good and healthy-listen to her cries for you!"_

_ The baby was crying that was true, I could hear her from here. The healer turned back to the happy couple and handed then their little daughter that was wrapped in a pink blanket, then bowed and said,"If you need me just call," and then left the room._

_ The mother smiled and cooed to her baby,"Look dear she has your eyes!"_

_ The man laughed,"Yes she does and she seems to be as vocal as you."_

_ The baby refused to be quiet, even if she wasn't crying any more she was cooing with happiness._

_ "Volstagg!" The man called,"Come meet your new little sister!"_

_ The door opened and Volstagg entered,"So it's a girl," Volstagg sounded a little disappointed but happy anyway._

_ The man laughed," Yes, come here," the woman held the baby out to the man who took her and showed her to his son," see isn't she a beauty?"_

_ Volstagg smiled and nodded,"Yes father, I wager she'll be one of the most beautiful maidens in the land."_

_ Volstagg chuckled,"I hope you'll help her beat all the lads off with a stick."_

_ Volstagg nodded," Of course I'll do anything for my sister," Volstagg's father handed the child back to her mother," what are we going to name her?"_

_ Volstagg's mother and father shared a look,"How about you pick a name," his mother whispered._

_ Volstagg smiled a toothy smile,"How about Tyra!"_

_ Trya gave a squeak of happiness at her knew name,"That settles it," Volstaggs father laughed," She likes the name Trya- then Trya it will be!"_

_ The woman laughed at her husbands antics," Alright, Magne why don't you take Volstagg back to his governess while I and Tyra sleep."_

_ Magne smiled at his wife,"Of course my dear Unni."_

My alarm clock roared and I jumped out of bed,"Wow," I said rubbing my head," What a dream!" I yawned and got dressed for my first class, a white t-shirt and blue jeans with some flats, then put my hair into a hight pony-tail. I yawned and grabbed my brown canvas shoulder-bag that was filled with my books and headed down to breakfast.

All my other 'sisters' were still sleeping in, they preferred afternoon classes to my morning ones, one other girl was sitting down eating some pancakes- Darcy Lewis: going into her fifth year of college, while i was still in my fourth myself. Darcy had transferred here from New Mexico about three weeks ago. I grabbed a few pancakes with my fork and put them on my plate then butter and syrup," So," I said trying to make small talk," How's New York treating you so far Darcy?"

Darcy shrugged,"Okay- I'm totally missin' New Mexico though, I had a blast there over this summer."

I nodded,"You could always go there over next summer and on breaks, I'm glad NY is treating you nicely."

Darcy smirked and glanced at her watch,"Crap! I'm gonna be late," she jumped up and put her dishes into the sink and ran out the door. I sighed and ate the rest of my pancakes before heading off to class.

** *After classes***

I sighed and gathered my notes on Greek Gods, before I headed out the door. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw a guy in a black shirt and dark jeans following me- or at least walking behind me when everyone else had left five minutes ago when the Professor had ended class early. I yawned- something I do when I'm nervous- and rolled my head, looking out of the corner of my eye again and he was still following me, his hands in his pockets, shoulders hunched, black shaded on. Something didn't feel right.

I bit my lip and thought for a moment. Then carefully cut into an alley. Then cut out and started walking to my favorite book store, acted like I was popping my back and I rolled my head again- the guy was still behind me.

I gulped and entered Betty's Books.

Now imagine my surprise when I saw Darcy going threw one of the back shelves, I waved to Betty and one of her employees and walked over to Darcy,"What are you doing here?"

Darcy looked up,"Oh, just lookin for a book on Norse Gods- I uh, met a fanatic last summer."

I smiled,"Yeah, I come here a lot, I actually found a really good Norse Mythology book the other day."

I pulled out the book I had been reading last night, it looked ancient, bound in brown leather that showed aged, faded, golden letters on the front in an old forgotten language.

Darcy's eyes widened,"Woah! Dude-"

She stopped talking when the man that was following me came in. I shoved my book back into my bag, then turned to the book aisle,"Listen Darcy- that man has been following me."

Darcy nodded and started flipping threw the books herself,"There's a back door- I saw it when I came in- its right next to the Kid's section... How bad is that? Someone could just come in and swipe a kid-"

I shook my head, the man had been talking to the attendant at the counter,"Darcy."

Darcy smirked,"Yeah- I'll meet you out there with my car and we'll get back to the dorms quicker."

I gave her a smile,"Thanks Darcy- you get goin!"

Darcy nodded," Good Luck!"

I turned my back and heard her leave. I turned around, saw the man had gone into the adult section, and made a break for the Kids section! Once I made it there, I heard the man grunt and look around before he walked near the way I had come.

'Go to that space I between those two book-cases,' a voice said to me, female, most likely. I gulped when I heard the man's footsteps come closer. Then practically jumped into the small crevice the voice had been talking about, two bookcases had a small break in them- only big enough for me to cram into standing sideways and praying the man didn't come this far.

I heard him sigh and stop about...what... Maybe 5 feet from where I was.

I heard him start dialing on a cellphone,"Sir," he said," I lost her," I could make out a voice but not what it said," Yessir, she was talking to Ms. Lewis. I don't think she knows about the Hammer project-or the other targets-nor did she show any signs of- Yessir, Agent Coulson." I heard his phone snapping shut, and then his footsteps as he left. I waited a few more minutes, then squeezed back out of my hiding place and ran out the back door.

I saw Darcy in her car and jumped in the passenger seat,"What took you so long?"

I glanced over my shoulder as she pulled out of the back alley,"Someone is after me- let's talk about this in your room- we have no idea if they've placed wire taps in my room or anything."

Darcy raised her eyebrow,"They?"

I shook my head and mouthed 'later'.

**REVIEW!**


	3. Change Rooms!

**Weekly Update**

**Thank you CrystalClear98 and ShadowlightStarlight for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer; I only own Kat and Nicole.**

**Chap 4**

** *In Darcy's Room***

Believe it or not Darcy's room was space themed. Her wall paper was full of stars constellations, galaxies and different universes. Her bed was normal with planet legs, and planet-themed comforter. Her desk was sitting on eight planets while it's actual table part looked like the milky way galaxy. I sat on her bed while Darcy went threw he closet,"So explain."

I took a deep breath and told her all I knew,"Then the man left, so basically, I need to figure out who Agent Coulson is- who is apparently after me and other 'Targets'- what the hammer project is and what signs I'm supposed to be showing-or not, and WHAT THE HECK are you doing in there?"

Darcy walked back out of her closet with two dresses in her hands, a red one and a black one,"I'm going to lend you a dress for Saturday- I think you should look like a normal collage girl- meaning you have to go to parties. Especially that one tomorrow."

I sighed,"That's just perfect."

Darcy put the dresses on her coat rack and sat on her bed,"I also have a story to tell you," I raised my eyebrow and she continued,"Well you see last year..."

I starred at her open-mouthed,"N-no way!"

Darcy smiled,"Way."

"T-They exist! Norse gods and goddesses actually exist!"

"I know it's a little bit too Percy Jackson for my taste- but yeah- they do."

I put my head in my hands,"Holy... Wow!"

Darcy nodded,"Yeah, and Agent Coulson was the one main guy I saw there- so if he's after people- the reason why isn't good."

I sighed,"Bloody hell."

Darcy laughed,"If it makes you feel better I'll trade you rooms for to night -You know just incase they have cameras and wire taps in your room."

I smiled,"That would be great! Thanks Darcy!"

Darcy nodded and stood up,"It's late- I think we should get going to bed."

I nodded,"Yeah- I have tomorrow off from classes- we can try and figure this stuff all out before the party."

Darcy nodded,"Okay- night night sleep tight," Darcy slipped out the door and switched off the lights.

I fell asleep about ten minutes later

**It's short, so yeah the next one's longer... Review.**


	4. Dreams

**HEy guys, procratonating before homework!**

**By the way guys, I'm looking for a good video footage converter so I can make videoes with actual video footage. I'd prefer it to be able not to like pay for it or anything and I'd also prefer not to download any software.**

**Disclaimer: check the prevous chapter**

**Thank you Lovingheart22, and ShadowlightStarbright for reviewing!**

**PRAY FOR BOSTON**

** Chapter 5- Dreams**

/_Nicole saw horses in the distance, four to be exact. Nicole was pitched forward and was suddenly sitting on a white mare behind a six year old girl with curly red hair in a pony tail and in a brown tunic and black trousers._

_ Next to them was Volstagg on a beautiful chestnut stallion with a white blaze down its face and stockings on each leg. Magne was on a tall black Clydesdale horse while Unni was on a beautiful palomino._

_ Volstagg's horse tossed his head and looked over at Tyra and her horse, no... He was looking past her... At NICOLE! He tossed his head again and gave a whinny, obviously trying to warn the riders. But Volstagg only patted his neck trying to calm him,"What's gotten into you Champ?"_

_ Unni sighed,"He must be excited- to think it will be both of your first times ever at the castle!"_

_ Trya fidgeted in her sadle,"Father- would it be alright if I trained with brother? I believe it would be better if I became a warrior- instead of some helpless maiden." her voice was so soft Nicole doubted that her father had heard her._

_ Magne turned in his saddle to look at his daughter, then glanced at his wife who nodded,"If the All-father allows it, then you may- I will ask him later in the evening. After our welcome feast."_

_ Nicole was shot forward again, it was obviously the throne room of the castle, the small family was standing in front of Odin, who had both his sons and his own wide at his side,"Your majesty," Magne started,"I thank you for inviting my family here so we do not have to be apart for so long while I am in your court."_

_ Odin nodded,"There is no thanks necessary. I would not wish to be away from my own family if I was in your position."_

_ Magne nodded,"But it has been made known to me that my children wish to be trained as warriors here."_

_ Odin smiled,"Ah, I see, then I will grant their wished and allow them to be trained side-by-side with my own sons."_

_ Magne, Volstagg and Trya all nodded in thanks,"Thank you all-father," Trya and Volstagg both said in unison._

_ Odin smiled,"Is that all?"_

_ Unni smiled warmly,"Yes All-father. We will leave you now."_

_ Again Nicole was pitched forward, this time, she seemed to be in Trya's room with a small bed desk, with a vanity in a corner. Tyra was standing on her balcony watching the night. Something made a noise in her room and she turned her head, then walked in,"Hello?"_

_ Tyra received no reply, she quickly sound around on her heel and saw one of Odin's sons standing in the door way to her balcony. The younger one, with the black hair and emerald green eyes,"Can I help you, Prince Loki?"_

_ Loki smirked,"So you are really going to train with my brother and I?"_

_ Tyra smiled,"Don't judge a book by her cover my prince," Trya said 'My prince' with a sneering tone._

_ Loki smiled and nodded,"You are right we shall see."_

_ Nicole watched as the scene changed it was a training hall- maybe six years later. Tyra was sparring with another girl with long black hair in a pony-tail. Both using their fists._

_ Tyra shot her leg out and tripped the other girl, she fell to the floor and Tyra pinned her,"Gotcha Sif- that's two out of three!"_

_ Sif smiled and accepted Trya's hand up._

_ "Not bad, not bad,"both girls heads snapped to the direction of Volstagg, Loki, Thor and two other boys, one of them a taller blonde headed boy with blue eyes (around Sif, Thor, and Volstagg's age) was the one who had spoken. The other boy had black hair and eyes, he also appeared to be Volstagg's age._

_ Volstagg rolled his eyes,"Fandral I advise you do not start with them again."_

_ Fandral sighed,"I believe you are right Volstagg. I will not."_

_ A guard came up,"Step to it,Prince Loki you train with Lady Tyra, Prince Thor with Lady Sif-"_

_ Tyra faced Loki, ready to start and ignored what the instructor was saying. She got into a defensive stance,"Shall we?"_

_ Loki smiled and Tyra spun on her heel catching the real Loki coming up behind her and punching him square on the jaw. Loki stumbled back clutching his sore jaw,"How did you-"_

_ Tyra smirked,"I would call it-Instincts," the two started sparring again, and Tyra succeeded in knocking Loki on his butt with the same move she did with Sif,"Not bad for a maiden huh," Tyra asked, every time she would win, Tyra would say that. It had been her line every time she bested him- ever since he had talked to her that one day._

_ The scene changed again, Tyra was standing next to a bow and quiver that were resting on a table, her father was standing across from her,"These were your mother's Tyra," Nicole caught the past tense in Magne's words,"She would want you to have them."_

_ Tyra nodded and picked both up, tears forming in her eyes._

_Then, Tyra was standing in a clearing, aged again, maybe sixteen,her red hair reaching just under her shoulder-blades. She was sitting on a rock, looking up at the moon and stars._

_ A snarl came from behind her, Trya leapt up and dove away-right when a golden wolf jumped onto her rock. Tyra whimpered and back away. The wolf snarled and advanced._

_ From our of nowhere Loki appeared and stood protectively in front of Tyra. The wolf didn't seem threatened at all, it took two more steps forward. Nicole was able to get a better look- not only was the wolf's coat golden, but his eyes seemed to glow and a yellow sun marking was on his chest, a collar that seemed to be made out of fire was around his neck, and he seemed to be only half-grown. His paws still had a puppy quality to them. In a few years he's be twice as big as a normal wolf, 'his ear tip would come up to my shoulder,' Nicole thought._

_ The wolf advanced even more, Loki pulled out two daggers, then tossed one to Tyra. The wolf howled and started to run- when a blast of light stopped him dead in his tracks. Odin appeared, his staff in hand,"Sköll, chaser of Árvakr when he is pulling the chariot with the sun, you dare appear here and attack my son and his companion?"_

_ Sköll whined and flattened his ears and his tail tucked under his legs._

_ Odin growled,"Tyra step forward," Tyra did as he asked,"From now on- I deem you the guardian of Sköll and Hati when they are not chasing their appointed chariots. They will never leave more than thirty meters from your side, only until you deem them ready will they be able to leave you."_

_ Tyra gaped, then nodded,"Yes All-Father." Odin placed the tip of his scepter on her forehead, and silver seeped down to her throat forming a collar, Tyra rubbed her hand along it. Nicole saw a carving on it, two wolves, both running and chasing spheres- the sun and moon-_

_ Odin placed his staff back on the ground and Sköll walked over to Tyra,"Take him back to your room, look as this like an early birthday present Tyra, I will announce your new title at your and Loki's birthday feast tomorrow," and with that Odin left Loki, Tyra and Sköll in the clearing._

_ Tyra glanced over at Loki and handed him back his dagger,"Why did you come to help me- I thought you hated me."_

_ Loki smirked,"I don't hate you- and I just happened to be passing by."_

_ Nicole scoffed, Sköll's ears pricked towards her, and he glanced over at her. Nicole gulped and motioned him to go catch up with Loki and Tyra./_

That's when Nicole woke up with Darcy shaking her awake.

**REVIEW PPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


	5. New info and Party time!

** watch?v=Bx3mK5w8pCA&feature=player_detailpage- link to video, can't watch it on your phone though...**

**Anyway, thank you, LovngHeart22, VioletValentine870, ShadowlightStarlight and Kattisreallyjess580.**

**I'm looking for a good video footage converter so I can make videoes with actual video footage. I'd prefer it to be able not to like pay for it or anything and I'd also prefer not to download any software. You don't have to know one, ask your best-know-all-techy- friend! I'll right you a one-shot if it's what Im looking for :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OC and most of the plotline!**

**BTW this chapter was so short so I'm posting 2.**

**Chapter 6- New Info- and party time!**

Darcy shook me awake, I yawned and rubbed any sleep from my eyes,"What time is it?"

"Eleven," Darcy said handing me a plate of waffles,"You started worrying me- sleeping so late. Kat actually woke me up instead of you. I scared her shitless."

I giggled,"Wish I coulda seen that!"

Darcy nodded,"Well while you were asleep I took the time to dig for you," she tossed me a small packet of paper,"It seems that Project Hammer is a small little plan to bring all the reincarnations of seven specific Asgardiens, it seems that every few centuries they reincarnate switching which sex all of them will be each time- and this rotation just happens to be female this time. You also just happen to be a person of interest."

I raised an eyebrow,"Hmm, me? A POI! A collage girl- who barely passed gym in high school, and is a book worm."

Darcy nodded,"Yeah, I know, hard to believe," she tossed me the black dress from yesterday,"Try that on."

I sighed and walked into the bathroom,"Alright-I will-" I stopped seeing something that stopped me in my tracks. It was an older Loki, exactly like the one in my dreams... I froze, I opened my mouth to scream, but the Loki in the mirror frowned and quickly shook his head, apparently of if screamed and Darcy saw him it wouldn't be good- for either of us- I gulped and shut the bathroom door, then threw a towel over the mirror,"Damn overactive imagination,"I whispered trying to convince myself THAT was what was really going on. Then I changed into the dress, it was cotton, not too low cut, and it ended just above my knees, with a red leather belt and buckle. I ripped the towel off the mirror and carefully put it back where it was, Loki was gone- just as I thought my imagination.

I walked out,"Really? Black? I'm not so sure..."

Darcy shrugged, while was in the bathroom she had changed into the exact same dress as mine only in red with a black belt,"I think we look fine, besides the black brings out your hair,"I rolled my eyes, Darcy smirked,"Come on I want to do your make-up and hair!"

Kat's eyes bulged when she saw me, my hair curled, a minor amount of make-up and in Darcy's dress,"Wow, you should hang around with Darcy more often."

"Shut up,"I teased her, Kat was in a pink spaghetti-strap dress, it went down to just below her knees, and she was wearing black flats, Darcy passed me red ones while she put on her own pair of black flats. I sighed,"Well this should be fun."

The sun was just about to set when the party started, a whole bunch of the girls made me feel overdressed. But I ignored it, while Kat and Darcy left me alone to mingle, I retreated into the frat house's kitchen- the quietest room and most barren here- to grab a soda or something without the alcohol that was mixed in with all the other drinks. Then grabbed some chips. I was about to walk back into the room- when I heard the gunshots.

**Now I go make the second chapie of the day! :)**


	6. It offically begins-kinda

**Well, said all I needed to say earlier, but I guess I have to do the stupid disclaimer again.**

**I ONLY OWN THE OCS AND PLOT-LINE**

** Chapter 7- It all officially begins**

I dove back towards the counter, dropping my soda and chips as I went. Mass chaos ensued- Many of the students ran out screaming, I peeked over the edge of the counter to see Darcy and two football players standing stock-still near the bar, their eyes wide with fear. I saw three other boys- I didn't recognize them at all- but I did recognize the symbol on their jackets- a red hornet.

The Red Hornets were a rival {and fictional!} private school, we beat them every year. All three boys had ski-masks on and had a nine mills with them.

I glanced and saw Kat crouching behind the couch on the opposite side of the room, behind all the gunmen. I knew what she was going to try to do.

'DON'T YOU DARE!' I hissed at her from my head.

Kat POV  
I watched as the gunmen threatened Darcy and the two boys- two FRESHMAN, who HAVEN'T even PLAYED a SINGLE GAME!- I growled and clenched my fists. This is just the icing on the cake, first I'm have dreams and now THIS. Perfect- just freaking perfect!

I saw a pink mask that one of the girls must have dropped, i picked it up and put it on- if I'm gonna do this... I dont want anyone to come after me.

'Wait,' a voice called out to me, male, I've only heard him one other time. That was a few years ago,'Use your fists! But- i'd wait for Nicole to give the signal.'

Nicole! Nicole was STILL HERE!

I gritted my teeth, then focused on listening for my moment to strike.

Darcy POV  
WHY AM I ALWAYS GETTING INTO THESE SITUCATIONS! I hate this! If only I could reach into my bag and pull out my tazer- but these guys will shoot me before I even have it half-way out of my bag! FML! I wish Thor was here- I was more or less safe with that guy! Minus the fact that he almost got me, Jane and Erik killed.

Nicole POV  
'WHAT DO I DO,' I panicked,'WHAT DO I DO!' I looked over and saw a red mask lying on the floor and crawled over to grab it- hey if I had to do somthing, might as well make sure thise bozoz with guns dont come after me after they're put of prison!

A new voice came to me,'Simple call forth your bow or Sköll, it is night, he's off.'

Bow? Sköll? What the heck?

I thought of the bow I had seen Tyra's father give her... Could that be it? But it wasn't mine... Not mine at all! It was Tyra's.

Then again- I didnt even know if TYRA was still alive- or real at all.

I closed my eyes- and pictured the bow in my head.

*No POV-2 minutes earlier*

"Agent Coulson," anouther agent yelled at him over his ear peice, the two targets had gone to a party with Ms. Lewis- a rival sports team has just pulled out guns and three people are being held at gun point-the two targets are inside. The gunmen's motives are unclear."

Coulson cursed,"Have men surround the building, anyone in that building puts a finger over the trigger- you announce that you are there and storm in! But before that I want to see if the targets do anything."

Nicole POV

The bow easily appeared in my mind,'COME,' I called to it in my head,'COME HERE!'

Imagine my surprise when the bow and quiver smashed threw the ceiling. I yelped and picked the bow up and quickley got ready. I didn't know how, but I managed, Notching the arrow seemed and it felt natural.

"Who's there," a gruff voice called out,"Show yourself!"

I slowly stood up, my arrow trained on the speakers chest,'I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING,' I thought panicked,"Don't move," my voice harsher than I thought it would be.

The speaker, the tallest out of each man, laughed,"An arrow against three guns- I don't think so."

I smirked and walked into the room, my gaze never wavering from the tallest,"Such a shame, this place is surrounded- you'll never get out. Though putting on the facade that you're college students was a nice touch."

The speaker gasped,"H-how did you...?"

I smirked,"Didn't- you just told me," my eyes flicked to Kat- who was getting behind the strongest, secound tallest person. I tried not to laugh at her pink cat mask, while she was probably trying not to laugh at my red wolf mask, Kat nodded,"Now I don't want to hurt you, but if you dont put the guns on the floor- it will end badly," No one moved, I sighed," Alrighty then- MEOW!"

Kat heard the code word and struck the instant I said the W, the man fell to the floor, I realized the arrow, it buried itself into the speakers shoulder, I dove not an instant after I let it go. A bullet whizzed by my head. I looked out of the corner of my eye in a split-secound to see Darcy with a Tazer- good old Darcy!

Kat tackled the speaker and pinned him to the floor, then knocked him out,"Well," she huffed,"That was... Easy."

"FREEZE FBI," a voice yelled out

Suddenly we were surrounded, the boys were lead out, the men lying on the floor were handcuffed and piled onto stretchers. All of us girls were ordered to lay our weapons down. We complied.

"Well, well, well," said a fimiliar voice, we turned to see a man in a suit walking towards us,"I believe you know me Ms. Leiws."

Darcy smirked, and gave a mock salute with two fingers,"Agent Coulson."

Coulson smiled,"and so it officially begins, all THREE of you ladies will be coming with me."

**review! reVIEW! pLEASE! i cry if you don't.**

**Okay maybe not but i waon't post in this one nexte week. Thise that read Amnesia- you're cut off until I get 8 reviews!**


	7. Debriefing and Welcome to the Guardians!

**Hey, I thought I'd give this chapter to you becaue it's kinda short. I'll do the thanks for reviewing on wednasday.**

**Disclaimer: I think you know who owns who or what.**

**Chapter 8- Debriefing and welcome to the guardians!**

Kat, Darcy and I all sat around a circular table, Coulson was due back any minute with a file for each of us and to debrief us. Kat and I thankfully wouldn't be pressed with charges from the three men who had been hazed by their old collage buddies into scaring the other school, and THEY wouldn't be sent to jail for shooting a gun in the city, or intonation of assault with a deadly weapon, or just plain scaring kids shitless...

Coulson walked in,"Okay ladies- I take it two of you already know about Project Hammer," he slid Kat the folder that had the words 'Project Hammer' written on it," Basically," Coulson went on,"Is that two out of three of you are reincarnations of Asgardiens- who are all almost practically gods- and prophecy says that all nine realms will be in danger if they start developing powers similar to the originals. Or that's Basically what Thor- and his father- say. You two are the last ones for us to find," he handed us profiles,"Those contain the profiles for this little team we are putting together. You're goin to go off-the-books to a small town, live together for a few weeks, then train, and then Thor is going to somehow get you to Asgard. How... I don't even think he knows yet."

I nodded taking it all in,"So- when do you leave, and how are we going to explain our absences from class?"

"Your teachers will have you taken off their rosters tomorrow," Coulson nodded,"You're are all leaving tommorow, Agent Barton will be flying you there in a smal plane. Once there you'll have about an hour for all the other girls to show up, then we'll do a bigger debriefing there."

Kat sighed,"Why are we doing this again?"

Coulson shook his head, smirked then said,"Because if this army is as big as Thor says it will be, and it takes over Asgard- We will be next. Besides we want to stay friendly with the Asgardiens. Not helping them as allies would be rude and more importantly- a violation of our already shaky alliance."

Kat and I exchanged glances, this was not going to be fun.

Darcy smirked,"Well, then why am I here?"

Coulson sighed,"You're here because Jane and you are moving in with them so you can try to figure out how to get them back to Asgard- and then bring them home."

Darcy smiled,"Okay, now I'm interested."

Coulson rolled his eyes,"That's all I have now, Agent Hill can show you to some temporary rooms SHIELD has set up for you,"A young woman with brown hair walked in, presumeably Agent Hill, Coulson started to walk out but turned back to us,"Welcome to the Guardians ladies."

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	8. Home

**Weekly update time! Exept for Amneisa, which I'm a bit sad about- make me feel better by reading it and reviewing! :)**

**OTHER NEWS- I have a youtube Channel! :) Here's the link channel/UCUIOYy4W-dDbMmdAZCTkQJw**

**Thank you, Katisreallyjess580, hope06, lovingheart22 and anyone I could be missing on that long list of reviews. :D**

**Chapter 9- Home**

I yawned and laid down on the bed that SHIELD had provided us for the night, Kat and Darcy both in rooms on either side of mine. I was exhausted! But learning that you have to save some far away world can do that to you.

Of course then there were the dreams.

_No POV_  
_ /Nicole saw Tyra starring at Sköll, and Sköll at Tyra._

_ "So," Tyra sighed,"How do you think this is going to work?"_

_ Nicole gasped when she heard Sköll speak,"I do not know," Nicole raised her eyebrow, Sköll sounded... Well young!,"Lady Tyra, you could always release me and-"_

_ "No," Tyra said quickly, I have not been your and your brother's guardian for more than a few hours. Odin would not be pleased with that decision- should I make it now. Besides,"Tyra shrugged,"I have not even met Hati yet."_

_ Sköll stood,"You very soon will be meeting my brother- it is almost day break."_

_ Tyra glanced out the window to see the moon sinking lower,"You are right Sköll, it soon will be time for you to go chase Árvakr, and Hati gets to rest."_

_ Sköll stood up and walked towards the balcony, Tyra opened the door for him. Skoll's fire collar seemed to brighten and grow, the fire engulfing him. About a meter away another light appeared, gray in color and it had a pearl like quality to it. As soon as the flames had completely covered Sköll and the pearly light had taken form of a wolf slightly smaller, did Sköll's flames shoot up towards the sky and another light shot down to the pearl. The light receded from the wolf. Now standing on the balcony was a dark gray wolf, with silver eyes, and a moon on his chest- reflecting what it had been before it sank down. The sun just peeking over the horizon._

_ Hati the wolf standing before Tyra, and unknown to him Nicole, had pearls of what seemed to be moonlight around his neck connected with thin silver wire. Hati barked in surprise,"Why was my brother with a Asgaurdien!"_

_ Tyra sighed and pointed at her collar._

_ "Oh," Hati said,"So Sköll was actually foolish enough to try and hunt you, huh, I never thought he'd take it that far."_

_ Tyra shrugged,"My name is Trya, your brother tried to attack me but Odin and his son Loki stopped him. Then the all-father appointed me your guardian, you cannot go anywhere more than thirty meters from my side and I get to decide when you and Sköll shall be free from my Guardianship."_

_ Hati nodded,"Well I cannot argue with that. I have been thinking a while to find an Asgardien friend to learn from. My older brother has made this easy for me."_

_ Tyra and Nicole both blinked in surprise,"Well," Tyra yawned,"That's good, now if you do not mind Hati. I must get a few hours of sleep before Loki and I's birthday feasts- he was born the day before me, strange huh?"_  
_ Hati walked forward as Tyra crawled into bed,"Strange? No, I find it strange that Sköll and I are siblings- being the exacted opposites and all."_

_ "Good-night Hati,"Tyra yawned._

_ "Good-night Ms. Tyra,"Hati said before Tyra drifted off to sleep. Hati jumped up onto her bed and curled up around her- being big enough to do so._

_ Hati glanced at Nicole,"Good-bye human."_

_ Nicole heard Agent Hill's voice and snapped awake._

Nicole POV  
Kat and I sighed at the same time, my bow in hand and quiver still on my back, she, Darcy and I borded one of their planes. All of us still in what we were wearing yesterday- I think we all even slept in the same stuff too,"So,"yelled up to Agent Hill- our pilot,"Where are we goin?"

Hill smiled,"You'll see."

That did not make me feel any better.

We finally made it!

I glanced around and laughed shaking my head,"Kat- they have got to be kidding us!"  
Kat laughed,"No way! They brought us home!"

They had taken us back home to Passo. The place where we grew up.

**i know it's a bit short, but work with me people. PLEASE CHECK OUT THE YOUTUBE CHANNEL AND REVIEW!**


	9. Meet the Team

Hey **guys! This is what happens when I'm bored- here's an update! I'll thank you for your reviews on Friday. Until then- here you go!**

** But before I get into that- GUYS I have a hammer of fluffiness *bags it hard onto Thor's head* Totally beats Thor's hammer any day! Thank you to the guest who gave it to me.**

**Chapter 10- meeting the group**

Kat and I sighed and looked around our new home, it was defiantly passo. The house was out in an old field near our childhood home, made to look smaller than it actually was- most of the floors were underground. Tony Stark actually did the planning! Kat and I couldn't help but write thank you letters for him- actually we WERE kinda forced by Agent Hill. She said she didn't like Tony that much, but it would be best for everyone if we made sure we expressed our gratitude so we could have brownie points for the future.

I jumped up from my desk when I heard the helicopter land on the roof with another right after it. Kat, Darcy and I raced to the roof.

Agent Hill was the first one to step out of the helicopter followed by a young woman with black hair and dark eyes. She was wearing a black long sleeved t-shirt, black sweats and converse. After her came another young woman with black hair- but she had green eyes. Then Jane got out of the helicopter and Darcy ran up to hug her.

The other helicopter was a different story. To my surprise- TASHA LOVE (an 23 year old upcoming singer/actress) with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped out. Then Sammy Hail- a very active homosexual rights activist- she had brown hair and brown eyes and was 21. Diana Moon was next- a 24 year old super-model with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Diana and Tasha all of course were in brand-made stuff and looked amazing! But Sammy just looked like your average girl, so it wasn't that bad.

"Good," agent Hill said,"You all are here. Let's go downstairs and get debriefed shall we."

Nick Fury looked at all of us as we sat around a big glass coffee table. Even if he did only have one eye- dude was pretty scary,"Now let's do a roll call," he said,"Nicole Jane, Kathryn Jane, Tasha Love, Haley Cho," that turned out to be the girl with dark hair and eyes,"Sammy Hail, Diana Moon, and Lana Tor," that was the girl with green eyes.

"Then our very important scientist Jane and her assistant Darcy," Fury clicked the screen that popped up in front in him and a screen for each of us popped up in front of us,"I'll get straight to the point- why you are here. You see ladies, each of you (except our scientists) are reincarnations of special people. Well, Gods where they come from."

He tapped on something else and pictures of the gods we were reincarnated after popped up on the screen. Ours right under them.

"My guys kinda cute," Tasha muttered. Well, she was talking about Thor.

Sammy crossed her arms,"I'm having a hard time believing this."

Fury nodded,"I understand Miss. Hail and I'll try to answer any questions you have in a minute."

I didn't have a picture,"Um, why do I not have a picture of my person?"

Fury sighed,"Well Miss. Jane- you would be having dreams wouldn't you? All of you have correct?"

We all nodded,"Well that is your past life speaking to you. Or that's what Thor says anyway. That should explain your question Nicole- or it will eventually."

"Thor," Jane straightened,"You talked to Thor?"

Fury nodded,"Yes, I did. But then he went back to Asgard."

"Oh," Jane said looking back down at her hands. Darcy put a hand on hers.

Fury turned to me,"But for you- it's a bit different. You get to train with the rest of the reincarnations. Then you all go to Asgard, and fight with them."

"WHAT," Sammy screeched,"You can't just force us to do this! Why are we even having this discussion?!"

"This is NOT up for debate," Fury said," You all know that a new threat is about to attack Asgard. Well, earth will be next, if the threat succeeds in taking Asgard."

"You are all part of an Asgardien prophecy that says you'll all start to develop your powers when it starts," Fury said,"You are all going to train. While Jane and Darcy find a way to get you to Asgard. You don't do this- and I'll have you thrown in prison for treason."

We all starred silently at Fury. I stood up,"Okay," I took a deep breath,"I'll do it. I'll fight."

Kat stood up,"Count me in."

Lana stood up,"I guess I can do this."

Haley- who hadn't spoken at all- was next," I'll try my best."

Diana nodded,"Me, too."

Tasha stood with an uncertain look,"I hope this doesn't get me killed."

Sammy shook her head,"You all are _crazy_," but she still stood up anyway,"well, I can't be the only one to go to jail. I have a family to think about-So I'm in."

Fury smiled,"Good. Let's get this training started."

*one month later*

I sighed as I took another archery lesson with Agent Barton,"I don't know why we do this. I'm never gonna get a freakin bulls-eye," that was after my tenth miss- in a row.

Barton rolled his eyes,"Nicole, if you keep saying that you're going to jinks yourself. You'll hit the bulls eye eventually. You just need more practice."

I huffed,"Easy for you to say. YOU'RE not a reincarnation of a renown archer, everyone else seems to excel at what their person was good at, Kat can box like no other and has that weird extendable axe, Tasha could use Crusher the very first time she got it. Sam could have been a cheetah in a past life AND she's got that nasty Scythe. Haley's not to far behind her with that sword and stealth of hers. Diana has that shield and cutlass thing going on, and Luna can do magic!"

I growled and looked down at the stupid bow,"and I can't even hit the broad side of the barn."

Barton gave me a sympathetic smile,"Maybe you're just not focused enough."

I sent him a death glare,"How on earth can I not be anymore focused than I already am?"

Barton thought for a moment,"I was talking with your sister the other day,"great.. Now I'm getting lessons that have my older sister in them... Fun (note the heavy sarcasm)," she claimed that whenever she trained she felt as if someone was fighting with her or connected with her. Maybe you should try and connect with that other force."

Okay, I couldn't pass up this opportunity,"Wow Barton-look at you goin all philosophical on me."

Barton chuckled and tossed me a practice arrow,"Just try it," he sat on a chair nearby us,"I promise I won't say a thing."

I notched the arrow and pulled it back, _okay _I said into my head _any magical thing or powers that can hear me and want to help me channel Tyra right now I'd appreciate it._

Almost on cue I felt like an imaginary line was connected to me and something else. Something very far away, yet close. I immediately fixed my stance and zeroed in on the bullseye and let the arrow go. It shot off and Barton leapt up, because it hadn't just hit the bullseye- it had gone through the target.

I trotted up with Barton, he moved the target out of the way. I gasped, the arrow was at least THREE inches in the wall. Barton reached forward and pulled the arrow out of the wall. Barton handed me the arrow,"Try again?"

**Review please!**


	10. Tyra's Death

**Weekly update guys! It's basically more background to Tyra, I promise next update we'll get more into present-times but I just want to get Tyra's story out there. i also made a trailer for the sequal for this fic it's called AVENGERS PLUS A FEW, here it is: watch?v=jpBSQsF-guo**

**Thank you, katisreallyjess580, Hope06, smarty-wanna-party, and anyone else that reviewed.**

**Chapter 11- Tyra's death**

**Nicole POV**

_I watched as Thor, Loki, Sif and the warriors three practically marched into the throne room, Thor at the lead, acting like he was the king already, they all bowed,"You called Father,"Thor said._

_ Odin stood,"Stand,"They all did,"As you all know Tyra was sent to the human world to record their culture. There seems to be a great sickness falling upon Midgard. I'm going to cut off all travel to Midgard. Only until the sickness is controlled and we are sure none of our people are sick. I have already sent Hermod to Midgard with a message for Tyra to return. She told him to return and that she would come after him. She has not come yet. I want you all- as her conceded friends and family- to go and bring her back. You only get one chance."_

_ Thor nodded,"Do not worry Father we will bring Lady Tyra home."_

_ With that they left the room to get horses,"They are not going to get her home are they," I wondered out loud._

_ Odin turned to me,"I dearly hope they do,"I jumped in surprise, Odin waved my hand and the scene changed._

_ Trya stood in front of a table, clearly weak, Sköll sat a few feet away meaning outside of this hut-like house was the night sky. Tyra wiped furiously at her eyes,"Oh Sköll what am I going to do?"_

_ Sköll whined,"I managed to talk to Heimdall- he agrees- the plague would spread to quickly even if they DID have healers waiting for you, and with travel to Midgard about to be banned none can come here on such sort notice," Sköll flattened his ears,"It seems we will have to stay here."_

_ Tyra shook her head,"No, I have a plan. I will be staying here- you will be going somewhere safe if my plan works."_

_ There was noise outside of the hut, Tyra and Sköll ran to go see. Thor and his posey had made it and we're looking for Tyra. Unfortunately- the villagers didn't look pleased, they had surrounded the four travelers. Thor had his hammer out and ready to smash skulls in (surely). Sif, Hogan, and Fandral had their hands on their weapons, and Volstagg was ready to bash his fists into something. Loki- thank Odin- was trying to use his silver-tongue on the villagers to avoid a fight._

_But it wasn't working that well._

_ Sköll snarled, then howled, making everyone freeze._

_ "My good people," Tyra called, everyone turned to face her,"Please do go back to your homes- these travelers," she gestured to the Asgardiens," Are here to see me."_

_ With grumbles all the villagers left the Demi-Gods alone._

_ Volstagg ran up and hugged his sister,"Tyra is everything alright?"_

_ Tyra forced a smile, but I think I was the only one to catch the fact it was forced,"I am fine brother."_

_ Frandal cocked his head,"Then why did you-"_

_ Tyra glanced around,"We shouldn't talk of such matters here, come with me."_

_ The others followed Tyra into the woods._

_ Tyra stopped and turned back to her friends,"You see-the reason I ignored the All-Father is because... These people need me, I'm on the verge of finding the cure for this sickness. I just need some more time!" Tyra gestured to the plants behind them,"Those plants might be the key!"_

_ I thought back to Tyra's hut and how cluttered it was with record books and other things._

_ Sif nodded,"So you have become attached to the humans?"_

_ Tyra smiled ruefully and rested her hand on Sköll's head,"Yes, I am. But I will gladly go home with you all and see of I can't beg a few more days from the All-Father."_

_ Volstagg smiled,"I'm glad to hear you say those words!"_

_ Loki smiled,"Well, now that that is settled- we should go home."_

_Thor called to Heimdall and a white glow surrounded them._

_ No one saw Tyra edge towards the edge of the fine line of the portal. Then she jumped out. Volstagg turned and his smile vanished,"Tyra!"_

_ Everyone snapped around, Tyra shrugged,"I may as well tell you now- I have contracted the sickness. I cannot go to Asgard for fear of spreading it. I love you all- and I hope I will see you again someday," then almost to prove her story, she started coughing, not a slight one either. She was practically hacking. Volstagg just started to yell when he was transported back to Asgard._

_ Tyra- still coughing-snapped around and grabbed Loki's arm,"You could always tell," Loki smirked._

_ Tyra's coughing decreased as she stepped back and Sköll stood in front of her, his hackles raised and ready to pounce whenever Tyra gave the word._

_ Tyra soon stopped coughing, then released him,"I'm not going back- I really am dying Loki, besides Heimdall would never allow it, I would be a fool to hope he would," tears gathered in her eyes," If... If I'm right- I won't get to see Hati. That's why I said good-bye to him yesterday. I knew you'd be able to tell I had something planned. So that's why I need you to help me with something."_

_ Loki cocked his head,"With what?"_

_ Tyra sighed,"I have seen the humans hunt the wolves for taking livestock, when I do die Sköll and Hati will become targets and will be all alone to defend themselves against the humans- and I've seen the future. I dreamed it. It won't end well for them."_

_ " I want to create a separate world for Sköll and Hati. One were very few can get to. Will you help me do this. I am too weak to do this on my own, far to weak."_

_ Loki thought, for a long time. Tyra coughed every now and then,"Fine I'll help."_

_ Tyra smiled and jumped to hug him,"Thank you Loki!" she gave him a kiss on the cheek, when she saw his face she laughed/coughed,"Don't worry, you have to come into contact with my blood to catch it- or be bitten by a specific insect. Which is how I became infected."_

_ Then she carefully placed her hand on her collar,"I'll release Sköll and Hati then we can create the world just for them."_

_ Sköll whined and buried his nose in her hand. Tyra stroked him,"Do not worry Sköll you can always come visit me in Valhalla."_

_ Sköll whined again,"It would not be the same! Tyra, I have learned so much from you, but i want to know more! I will miss you terribly! I won't have anyone to be around or talk to when I am done for my run cycle! It- it is not fair!"_

_ Tyra smiled and kissed the top of his head, coughed, this time a bead of blood formed at her lip,"I will miss you too Sköll,"she hugged the wolf,"You have grown so much-physically and mentally," it was true I just noticed that, Sköll's ear tip- when he was standing- would reach the top of Tyra's head. That and he had grown considerably well into his paws._

_ Tyra stood back, obviously trying not to cry or cough. I on the other hand, was blubbering like a two year old._

_ The scene changed again, Volstagg and the others were back in the Bifrost,"No!" Volstagg yelled,"Heimdall you have to let me go back!"_

_ Heimdall shook his head,"I can not, if I let you bring your sister here she could infect all of Asgard, killing hundreds or thousands! Why try to save one life- when you could- or are- risking thousands!" I signed- he had a point, but he was missing the tact._

_ Volstagg opened his mouth to argue when Sif calmly said,"Where is Loki?"_

_Frandal jumped into the conversation- catching onto Sif's plan to ovoid this fight,"Hiemdall Can you see Loki?"_

_ Heimdall snapped in a trance, searching for the God of Mischief,"He's with her. Trying to get her to come home, she's knows she can't, now she asking him to... " I listened to him tell them what was going on,"She... She's releasing Sköll and Hati."_

_ Again the scene changed,_

_ Tyra sniffled,"Ready Loki?" Loki nodded, then Tyra placed a hand on her permanent collar,"I, Tyra Magnedaughter, Goddess of record keeping and the guardian of Sköll chaser of the sun and Hati chaser of the moon, Here-by release both of my charges. On the account that they are ready for their freedom."_

_ Suddenly, almost as if, it was time to change wolves- Hati appeared._

_ Once he was there the collar on Tyra dispersed in a shower of silver dust. Then the world darkened when a lunar equips started._

_ Sköll and Hati howled, and Tyra grabbed Loki's hand before they both spoke the spell,"We use this spell to make a world- one for wolves and all. The black, white and gray, they who belong at the hall. Shelter them, keep them safe. Let only pure-hearted ones go through the gate," a portal appeared and Sköll and Hati ran in._

_ Tyra collapsed into Loki's arms_  
_breathing hard,"Thank you Loki, now I can be sure they will be safe."_

_ Loki smiled,"Do you want to go to your village now?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ Loki carried her to her hut._  
_*_

_ I was thrown back into the Bifrost. Heimdall sighed,"They created a world for Hati and Sköll to live when they are not chasing, She has just collapsed, her using magic seems to have weaken her. She will die soon."_

_ Volstagg made a noise out of despair. Hogan and Fandeal bowed their heads. Sif actually sniffled a bit. Thor's hands made themselves into fists,"Curse it."_

_ Then I was thrown back to Tyra's hut, Loki had placed Tyra in her bed, the covers up folded neatly at her waist as she sat up. A village healer stood beside her bathing her already damp forehead in cold water,"I and my village thank you Lady Tyra- for giving us a way of killing the infected insects. Those pyrethrin plants that your traveler friends brought will surely help," The healer glanced around,"Where are your friends? I should properly thank them myself and ask them to forgive the others actions earlier. I also noticed that your two wolf companions are missing- are they okay?"_

_ Loki walked into the hut,"My other friends have just left- they were needed urgently back home."_

_ The healer nodded,"That's too bad."_

_ Tyra coughed,"My wolves decided to go out hunting."_

_The healer again nodded and turned to leave before she whispered to Loki,"She is fading fast sir- I think you should say your good-byes and then give her the sleeping position that is next to her bed- that way she'll die peacefully in her sleep."_

_ "Thank you," Loki whispered back,"I'm glad her wolves and the others are not here to see this."_

_ The healer sighed and mumbled,"Such a shame for her to be the last infected. Those plants will eradicate any other bugs left, then we'll plant and grow the rest. Then give them to other infected areas. I again thank you."_

_ I watched the healer leave, and Loki went to go sit on Tyra's bed, Tyra smiled weakly to him,"I have one more request. Hiemdall! I need your help on this one!"_

_ *_

_ I was back in the Bifrost, Thor, Sif and the warriors three stood before Hiemdall,"Tyra would like to say her good-byes."_

_ Volstagg frowned,"How?"_

_ Hiemdall smiled sadly, and his eyes turned green, and Tyra was projected into the room._

_Volstagg jumped,"Tyra!"_

_Tyra smiled,"With Hiemdall and Loki's help- I have come to say my good-byes."_

_ The warriors in front of me all nodded solemnly, and lined up. Frandel , then Hogan, Sif, Thor an then Volstagg._

_ I watched as Tyra walked towards Frandel. Frandel's face was grim, but he was trying to smile, so he gets points from me!_

_"Frandel, my good friend, I'm going to remember those first days we met. You always needed to be taken down a few notches."_

_ Frandal smirked,"I will remember those lessons you have taught me Tyra. I will miss you."_

_ I watched as Tyra move down the line,"Hogan," she said softly,"I know you are known as Hogan the grim but you need to smile just a little bit more. After all, no one can be grim all the time."_

_ Hogan nodded and the corners of his mouth curled into a tiny smile. I felt my eyes start to water and I sniffled- why are good-byes always so hard? And I'm not even freaking giving them!_

_ Tyra turned to Sif,"Sif my dear Sif! Stay strong will you?"_

_ Sif nodded,"Of course."_

_ Thor smiled as Tyra winked at him,"Watch over your brother for me. Don't let him do anything he'd regret later."_

_ Thor nodded,"I promise you Lady Tyra. I will never let Loki come to or do any harm."_

_ Trya's eyes misted over as she turned to her brother,"Brother dear... I love you and you may be all I had left here. But never forget that I am always proud of you."_

_ Volstagg sniffled,"Oh course baby sister."_

_ Tyra must have disappeared because I was back with Loki and her. Loki reached towards her face and stroked her cheek,"Would you like more of the position?"_

_ Tyra weakly shook her head,"No...," she looked into Loki's eyes,"I love you Loki. Always remember that I love... You."_

_ Tyra's head lolled to the side. She was asleep, and her breathing was shallow. It didn't take long for her to stop altogether._

I woke up with a start,"So that's how she died..." I shivered, "What a freaking way to go," I checked my clock, fivr in the morning. Well I was wide awake now. I got up and headed for the shower, early training with Barton, maybe I can try to scare him when he got to the gym.

**Review, please, oh please! And check out the new video!**


	11. The thief and the jewel

** Hey guys, I know I'm late! But Wednasday was so hectic that I couldn't update! So here it is now!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs**

**Thank you to hope06 and CrystalClear98 for reviewing.**

**Chapter 12- the thief and the jewel**

*three weeks later*

I stood on the broken Bifrost bridge with Hiemdall,"So.. What can you tell me about Tyra?"

Hiemdall chuckled,"I can only tell you what you already know Lady Nicole. You seek for answers but I am unable to give them to you."

I sighed,"I apologize. I just can't... Understand why she stayed longer than needed to in Miguard. She could have been saved, or not infected at all."

Hiemdall nodded,"Lady Tyra was always an interesting woman," Hiemdall thought for a moment,"She was like the necklace you wear now," I looked down at the silver and golden necklace that was able to teleport me here to earth. Jane and Darcy had invited them. They all matched our reincarnations. Lana's was emerald, Tasha's was bright yellow, Diana's was gray, Kat's was an earthy clay color, Haley's was black, and Sammy's was brown,"It isn't the prettiest of gems but it is more important than a thief would know."

I raised an eyebrow,"Thief? Whose the thief?"

Hiemdall chuckled,"I know of Loki coming into your dreams and talking with you Lady Nicole."

Crap.

I couldn't deny it. That would just be idiotic,"You... Do?"

Okay, yeah, not the best thing to do considering Frandal, Volstagg and Cho told us what Loki did to Thor and how he almost took over Asguard. But Loki told me he could invade my dreams whenever he wanted too. Trust me, those first couple of nights I didn't sleep at night and napped in the day time. But he was STILL there. I didn't want to tell anyone either because well he hadn't DONE anything. Just try to get me to talk... I knew it was stupid. I really did. But it's not like I could stop it. I still barely say anything to him. He tells me stories. Of him and Tyra, his childhood.

Hiemdall nodded,"Odin would have any enemy believe you are the least powerful fighter of your group. But you hold more power than any of the others realize. If Loki already knows this he is a king of thieves for trying to steal you away. But you can protect yourself. Loki is a thief trying to steal a valuable jewel. You just don't look like it. You seem powerless. He knows that is not the truth as do I and my king."

"I just be careful for my sake, Lady Nicole. Loki is as sly and slippery as a snake. Do not let him steal you away from you kin and friends."

I nodded,"Okay I will be careful, I promise."

****

_That night -after a brutal training session with Sif and Cho- Loki was waiting for me in the small clearing,"Nicole I see you are well."_

_ I couldn't help but send him a small glare,"You haven't changed either... I can't tell if that's a good or bad thing."_

_ Loki chuckled,"You are much more like Tyra than I even thought you be."_

_ I stiffened at the sudden comparison,"Is that the only reason you like having me around? Because I remind you of TYRA?" Loki opened his mouth to awnser but I shouted at him before he could finish,"If you LOVE HER this much why don't you just go to Valhlla and leave the worlds be!"_

_ Loki slowly sat on the ground, and I realizing how bitchey and jealous I sounded stood there in stunned silence. Which Loki broke after a few minutes,"Tyra is not in Valhalla."_

_ My eyes widen at my mistake,"I-I'm sorry-"_

_ Loki glanced back up at me,"You should not be," he patted the ground next to him and I sat about a meter away from him. Loki smirked but continued anyway,"Tyra, once she passed away, decided that she wanted her spirit to flow into her next reincarnation. Meaning you Nicole. You are stronger than the rest of the guardians combined. Once you master your powers to their full potential you will be almost as powerful as my adoptive father."_

_ I stiffened,"But how is that possible...?"_

_ Loki smiled,"Because Tyra was the goddess of record keeping she didn't get very many prayers. So she wasn't that powerful. But because of Sköll and Hati and their legend she was able to become much more powerful. As their guardian they all shared their powers. Due to the fact that Sköll and Hari's legend is so popular and the retellings are so often they have more power. That's why she is so strong. That's why YOU will be strong. It's also why my adoptive father will most likely choose you to be the leader of your guardians."_

_ Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. If he knows that now Hiemdall would be right!"But I can't be! Trust me on this, we've done team exercises. Tasha was always the best leader."_

_ Loki laughed,"I understand that you don't want to be a leader. But if Tyra wouldn't have died, Odin would have named her leader of her own group of fighters in wartime. He told her so, and She told me."_

_ I rolled my eyes,"Whatever. It's not gonna happen." please, please don't let it happen!_

_ Loki smirked,"You say that now but right now I want you to meet someone," Loki waved his hand in front of us and a small portal appeared. A giant silver wolf ran out,"Hati!"_

***

The next morning after breakfast, the guardians and our mentors (warriors three, Sif and Thor) all kneeled in front of Odin,"Rise young Misgardiens," we complied," It seems that all of you have risen to your full potential. I shall now deem you all ready to go out onto the field I a time of battle. Which I fear can only draw near. Our enemy is an army from Hel. They want to take our kingdom over. I trust in you and my other warriors not to let it happen."

I was breathing easy, he still hadn't said a thing about a leader.

"I also believe that young Nicole will be the most effective leader," Crap. Crap. Crap. I looked up at the old man's smiling face,"Now you are all dismissed."

We all left - or at least the guardians left- and once we were out of the throne room Kat gave me a big hug,"Congrats sis!"

I tried to be cheery as each of my friends congratulated me,"Thanks guys really. But I can't help thinking this is a mistake."

Sammy laughed,"Hun. Only you would think that, you're the best out of all of us because you really worked hard for it."

Lana nodded,"Totally. Now let's go eat."

****

I patted Hait on the head. So far only Odin and Thor knew about them. Sköll was nice but he kept his distance. Sooo didn't blame him. His last experience with a human didn't end so well.

I yawned,"Goodnight Hati," at least for me it didn't matter day or night with who got to be with me.

"Goodnight."

_Loki's smirk was something I could barely handle right now,"Alright. So Odin made me the freakin leader. Big deal."_

_ Loki chuckled and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a pin a golden snake coiled up with emerald eyes and it had diamonds in its back. He took my hand and pressed it into my palm,"Take this. If you wear it- it shall protect you from harm. Not anything big, like say getting run through with a sword. But a stray arrow or knife. It also protects you from magic attacks."_

_ I gripped my hand around it,"Thank you... I think," I raised an eyebrow at him,"Wait... It's not gonna explode or make every single enemy rush at me will it?"_

_ Loki chuckled harder and patted my shoulder,"No. No. It is a protection charm nothing more nothing less."_

_ I looked down at the pin again,"If you say it is."_

_ Loki put his thumb on my chin and his index under to tilt my head up,"You will be fighting the army of Hel soon. I shall pray that you lead you and your friends on a path of safety. May Odin protect you," I was shocked. The way he talked about my safety- even going as far as to pray to those he despises. He leaned down and kissed my cheek._

_ I was still in shock when he pulled away,"Stay safe," he murmured into my hair,"For me."_

He disappeared and then Sif was shaking me awake.

"Lady Nicole! You must awaken,"Sif said as she rocked me back an forth,"The army from Hel is on the move! Heimdall cannot hold them off any longer!"

I moaned and got up, Loki's pin resting on my nightstand.

**Please Review!**


	12. I swear If I die

**It's the second to last chapter guys... Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Hey hey, weekly updates are a little wired this week should go back to normal soon.**

**Disclaimer; I only own the OCs.**

**Chapter 13- I swear... If I die- I'm comin back to haunt your ass!**

I finished placing my new armor on and checked Loki's pin on my clothes underneath my armor. Hati whined and paced in my room,"You promise you shall call me if I am needed?"

I rolled my eyes,"I promise." The sun still hadn't broken over the horizon. It was defiantly early, early morning.

Kat knocked on my door and Hati his under my bed,"Nicole let's go!"

"coming," I grabbed a long knife and a dagger. Then shouldered my quiver and bow.

I jumped when Loki's voice hissed into my room," Ssssssttttayyy ssssssssafe," I smiled and ran out of my room. Loki might not be all that bad.

*****

I stood on a battlement with my group,"Everything will be fine," I told them. We could see the army of Hel approaching. Soon the front line will go out to meet them. Then we would be called in,"We will fight our hardest. We will give it our all. Protect those around you. If you find someone wounded bring them back to the castle."

I saw Thor, the warriors three and Sif ride out with about thirty other Agardiens to meet the army. I took a deep breath. Thor, being his hotheaded self, once it was clear neither of them would back down attacked first. I nocked an arrow,"Pick off any Hel army men that break through," those under my lead notched arrows,"Pull back," we all pulled back arrows,"Sure enough a small group of Hel army men managed to break through,"Aim and release!"

The arrows flew through the air and successfully killed each army member. I smiled, Thor and the others seemed to be holding their own. I turned back to Odin who was watching us, he nodded and I drew my long hunting knife,"Charge!"

Those surrounding me ran with me headlong into battle. Once we were closer to see them I could tell they weren't ordinary people like us. They were pale, and resembled Skeletons more than us, yet they bled a blue blood similar to ours. So, let's just call them monsters.

I was able to use my knife and dagger in a fury, many times I'd spin around in a circle and hit any lethal point I could.

Kat was using her extendable axe quite well. It had a small point on the bottom end so it made her more dangerous. She saw me glancing around and yelled,"I swear- If I die- I'm comin back to haunt your ass Nicole!"

Sammy was more lethal than I thought, she resembled a panther on the field. Sammy used her Scythe while at the same time gracefully got behind her enemy to strike.

Tasha was using Crusher (basically a smaller version of Thor's hammer) to bash in skulls left and right. She even called up lighting to electrocute monsters.

Lana was using magic as well as daggers. The magic to trick her enemies and the daggers to cut them down.

Diana pushed enemy's back with her shield- even off the broken Bifrost bridge occasionally. Then her cutlass was deadly as well.

I put my knife and dagger up and started using my bow and arrows. Slashing with an arrow before I'd fire it at an unprotected throat. I glanced around, Lana was busy helping wounded out of the field, while Haley used her double edged sword and spiked shield to cover her.

I glanced around, there had to be a leader, somewhere, someone had to tell them what to do and where to be... I yelped as I was pushed backward, I reached out and grabbed a-hold of the edge. It was a jagged piece of the bridge and I wasn't really sure it would hold me forever. But I had the credit of saving myself from certain death. The monster who had pushed me stood over me and prepared to stomp on my hand.

"Hati," I screamed," Hati!"

A streak of silver fur, and suddenly it was my attacker instead of me falling. I was up in the air flying on Hati's back. I dug my fingers into his long fur,"Thank you!"

Hati barked,"I have to go. Sköll needs to be here not me! He can't chase the sun and moon any longer!"

"But-" it was too late. The transformation started Hati's form lengthened and gained more muscle. His silver fur glowed to golden and then I knew I was riding Sköll,"Well. Sköll need me to catch you up?"

Sköll sighed,"No," he climbed higher into the air,"You are searching for the leader of this army from Hel," Sköll levitated near the rear of the army,"There."

I gazed down and saw a more lavishly dressed person. I smiled,"Can you get me close to do an areal assault?"

Sköll simply snorted and flew lower. I jumped off his back and fired an arrow at the leader. It bounced off a force field and came flying back at me. But it changed its course at the last second and embedded itself in a monster's throat near the leader. I smirked and landed drawing my dirk,"So you're behind this?"

The leader scoffed,"Well if it isn't Earth's little guardian. My name is Tyrone prepare to die."

He rushed at me with his own sword. But I quickly used my own skills to disarm him and send him flying into the dirt. Tyrone roared and sprung up pulling out his own dirk, and rushed at me, again. We locked weapons, and held pushing one against the other in an effort to knock the other over. I saw the arrow flying at me before I could react. But it simply stopped and fell to the ground. I smirked, and a flash of gold fur flew in and knocked Tyrone to the ground.

Tyrone rolled away from him and picked up a spear. I rushed him, Sköll flying at my side. Tyrone and I swung our weapons at exactly the same time. Tyrone's eyes widened; my dirk piercing his chest and Sköll's teeth tearing into his throat. I felt blood erupt from my own mouth.

Sköll and Tyrone fell backwards (well Tyrone backwards and Sköll forwards). And I fell to my knees, and pulled out the spear from my own chest, with a blank look on my face. Oh god. Oh god it hurt. It hurt so much. I fell onto my back. The fight was over. I could tell, no more noise of clanging swords.

Later I would found out that Tyrone was controlling everyone of the monsters to fight. Once he died they would fall down lifeless.

I pushed my hands onto the wound trying to stop the blood flow. Sköll made sure that Tyrone was dead before he rushed over to me. My vision became blurry but I could see him frantically looking around for someone...,"Help," he howled,"She's hurt! Help!"

Instantly I heard people rushing to us,"Oh no," that was Thor... I think,something was placed under my head"No. No. No. NO!"

I was so tired all I wanted to do was sleep.

**I know it's short! Please Don't kill me - review!**


	13. Steak forever!

**I know many of you have been waiting for this but I have something to say real quick. As many of you know Moore, Oklahoma was hit with a deadly F5 tornado. I live in OK and am asking for anyone to please donaite any money for us at the Red Cross or another organization. I did.**

**Anyway now I'm getting off my soapbox,**

**thank you, Hope06, CrystalClear98, katisreallyjess580, and a guest for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs.**

** Chapter 14**

I could see lights... Was I dead? Was this Valhalla? I opened my eyes fully to see I was in a hospital bed, not only that, but I was in a hospital gown! With a bunch of tubes connected everywhere.

I glanced around the room, the TV was muted, Kat was asleep on a chair with a German Shepard in her lap. I squinted up at the TV to see the headline- Brave collage student saves passengers in brutal Bus crash. Now recovering in hospital.

The harder I looked the more I could make out, Sammy, Tasha and Diana were all sitting on some news show. When it showed their names under it was 'bus crash survivers' Then the TV showed my picture, from like my yearbook last year. A caption showed 'Heroic Student saves bus load of people'.

I started when someone cleared their throat, I turned to see Nick Fury standing in the doorway,"Well, I see you're awake now."

I blinked,"Wha happen?"

Fury sighed and pulled a chair up,"You were strapped with a spear, then once the doctors on Asgard did a bang up job on you. They sent you here. You were put in an army hospital and your cover story is that you and your sister were on a bus when the diver fell into a diabetic coma. Because of this it got into a crash. The story is you jumped in front of the windshield to stop it from exploding on everyone else. You were also the only person gravely injured. Everyone else just got brides and minor cuts."

"Your spear wound is supposed to be where a large fragment of glass got you."

I nodded,"Can I get unhooked now?"

Fury nodded and called a nurse in. By that time Kat woke up and so did the dog. The nurse quickly unhooked the machines and other items that had been monitoring me. I nodded at the nurse,"Thank you."

She left and Kat hugged me,"I'm so happy you're okay!"

"So how long was I out-" I stopped mid-sentance. There was a golden bangle around my wrist,"Oh my god," I couldn't take it off even if I tried it was skin tight. But it didn't feel like it was on...

The German Shepard jumped up onto my bed. A sun appeared on his chest and the disappeared,"Well that explains you," I muttered patting him on the head.

Fury nodded,"Sköll and Hati went under your protection to save your life so you could heal faster. Strangely, you didn't heal all the way. But it defiantly saved your life," Fury stood,"Now ladies and gentleman if you excuse me I have an organization to run."

Once he left I looked at Kat,"Soo.. What happened while I was comatose?"

Kat shrugged,"Nothing much. The guardians are officially retired. That is, until something else happens to the earth. When that happens we'll get called back in."

I groaned,"Well. I'm just glad I'm home. Asgard was great don't get me wrong. But I missed Earth."

Kat pulled out a check for me to see,"Yeah, well then you'll love this. The UN decided we should get paid for protecting the world- and Asgard threw in some cash too. Then there was a hush, hush donation from Stark Industries. Anyway- look how much we received."

My moth fell open and I mired as Sköll curled up at my feet," Sköll I hope you like steak- cause when I get released, that's what we're eating. For-like EVER!"

**The End for now.**

**It's been a great storey with you all and the next chapter shall be a preview for my next fanfic Avengers Plus a few!**


	14. Avengers Plus a few preview

**Here's the**

** preview for Avengers Plus a Few**

**chapter 1**

** Nicole POV **

I groaned and curled tighter into Sköll,"I don't wanna get up."

Sköll seemed to chuckle,"Nicole, you have lunch today with the guardians. You must get up so you won't be late."

I growled and sat up,"What happened to Hati?"

Sköll stretched like a cat and yawned,"He said he wanted to chase both the sun and moon today. It's like I'm getting a... What do you call it... A day off?"

I chuckled and changed into more sociable clothes when I spotted the pin that Loki had given me about half a year ago. It wa a golden snake curled up in a coil with two emerald eyes. Not to mention it had dimands running up the back of it. He told me when he gave it to me that it would always keep me safe. I had worn it to our battle under my armor... I still needed to throw it away.

I shivered thinking about the battle, I had almost died and of it wasn't for Sköll and Hati, I would have. The government and Asgard had decided to pay me for my services. Which everyone of the guardians wisely invested with some advisement. I currently owned a small (but not tiny) apparent and a normal looking-BMW. I had a job at a bookstore in the city and was taking online collage courses.

But that didn't mean I could go out with the girls and splurge a little. My house was filled with the latest tech. Most of it was Stark tech.

I jumped when someone knocked on my door. I stood up and walked over,"Coming!"

I opened the door and smiled,"Barton," I hadn't seen him in a while. I let him in,"What brings you here to my humble home?"

Barton opened his mouth to answer when Sköll walked in, sniffed the air and growled at Barton. I cocked my head,"Sköll..."

Barton suddenly snapped into action, he pulled out a mini crossbow and shot a tranquilizer at Sköll,"No," I screamed and ran forward catching Sköll before he hit the ground. I turned to Barton,"What is wrong with you?"

Barton ignored me and pulled out his walkie-talkie,"It's clear sir."

Sir, when did Barton call anyone sir? He called them boss...

My eyes widened as a portal appeared in my freaking entryway! I gasped when a familiar person walked through my doorway,"Loki.."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys! This chapter is so you guys know that Avengers Plus a Few is now up and I should be posting a new chapter up on it soon!**

**Thanks-**

** Little Angel**


	16. The Girls Intro

**Here we go! It's time for The Girls, here's Nicole's intro.**

**Nicole**

Nicole silently walked Sköll in German Shepard form in the park. She passed a few people walking their own dogs and waved. Only a few months ago she had been in Asguard... She shivered as she remembered the feeling of the spear entering her chest. Sköll whined and Nicole snapped back to the present. Something pricked into Nicole's neck and she fell to the ground unable to move. Sköll went down a few feet in front of her. Then she was blind-folded and bound, Nicole started screaming profanities in her mind. She felt someone inject something else into her bloodstream and she was soon 'down for the count' as her sister would say.

**Here's the link:**

s/9470093/1/


	17. Voting

**This is what creativity my brain can come up with at almost 12:30 am. Enjoy I claim ownership no everything except the fandoms/Artists mentioned.**

I tapped my fingers against the keys. I groaned as i pulled put my earbuds that were streaming Barlowgirl's Mirror, Mirror song. I turned to the girl sitting on my bed. She was literally glowing, and that's all of a description you'll get outta me. She sighed,"Hey it's not my fault the connection's weak."

I groaned,"That's not why I'm groaning. No ones voting on my poll...,"

pLittle Angel (LA),who just happened to be the Psychic Link to anomalies in anaomalic dimensions, rolled her eyes,"You're kidding. Wyoming shouldn't complain it's not that bad. You could just holdback posts until enough people vote..."

I wanted to bang my head against a wall, but LA immediately shouted at me,"Don't kill your braincells! I ain't disappearing for you to sulk by hittin yer head on that blue wall of yours!"

I sighed and started to type a few bulletins for an outline of a new idea for a new story,"No I'm not kidding, and you know I don't like holding back posts. I mean its not the viewers fault my laptop's in the shop and I can only get a few posts out every few weeks."

LA scoffed,"You're too nice ya know," she turned and looked up at my ceiling and then jumped as the tree branch hit my window,"Hey! Cut her a break man!"

LA grumbled after getting no reply, then she looked over my shoulder,"ooh! Ooh! Is that the story line for that Wolverine and the X-Men fanfic?"

I scoffed,"Are you kidding me?! That One's almost done! This is the prequel! And GIVE ME SOME SPACE!"

LA jumped back,"Sheesh! So is the Wolverine and the X-Men one after the Legend of Korra one? Or is that one before? Ooh! Ooh! What about the Power Rangers One? Or the Fairy Tail one? Or the Transformers animated one? Or the Pokemon one? Or the DN angel one that will lead into the Inheritance Cycle world and finishes in the-"

I grabbed my head and yelled,"Too many Fics at once!"

LA sighed and blushed,"Mah bad."

I rolled my eyes," You realize none of those can come out if NO ONE votes. I won't be able finish The Girls and that means I won't get to post the new chapters of Secrets 2... Or start on any of my other stories for that matter!"

"Figures you'd skip outlining the semi-finals and," LA paused as a realization hit her like a ton of bricks and she sprang up (Not like it did any damage to anything. She didn't even make a dent in my bed when she sat on it)"WHAT! B-but that means-"

"Yes," I calmly turned in my swivel chair from my black desk,"It means you won't get to make an appearance yet. Except in this."

LA turned to the viewers' screen,"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL READING THIS GO VOTE!"

I sighed and typed a little more. Without even turning around or taking my eyes off the screen, I dully stated,"LA! What do we say?"

LA growled,"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE, with a frickin' cherry on top, go vote!"

I turned around and raised an eyebrow,"Okay, not that angerly..." I turned my attention back to the viewers,"But seriously. Please go vote."

**PLEASE GO VOTE ON MY PROFILE!**


End file.
